Smile once in awhile
by dokuki
Summary: After the events of the inside invasion of Seireitei, It has left a heartbroken lieutenant, and a worrisome captain at a loss. Duty in the Living world, a stranger unexpectedly eases the 10th division Captain. Hitsugaya/OC. One-shot.


This was originally on my Quizilla account: **SimpLeLiar**, and i've made some minor revisions and the name of my OC. Pls review and tell me what you think. There will be a little sequel to this, already written. So fill me in your Hitsugaya lovers. Keep in mind i do not do any Yaoi of any sort. So please don't request it. I highly dislike Yaoi stories, and i don't read them. But whatever floats readers/writers boats. It just doesn't float mine. Thanks again and reviews would be nice.

Another note: I just got some constructive criticism from Yemi Hikari. She noticed something most probably would've missed. So I've made it a mission to correct the wrong. Thanks once more.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. **Kubo Tite** however does.

* * *

**Smile once in awhile**

Anyone could wonder how a person is, or what they're doing; Hoping they're happy and if they're alright. It is only on instinct that we wonder these things because life as we know it... is a cruel journey.

We wonder the _'what if'_ and the '_I should have been'_ yet not realizing that with every affair, is a reason behind it all. But we can't help but feel that way regardless.

With a few simple words and the comfort of another's company, things turn out to be alright... if only just for a moment. It is better to have hope, than none at all.  
After all, even the tiniest amount can encourage the will to strive for what must be done; for what is right.

Right?

He leaned against the railing in a park silently watching the sun set. Every so often he'd bring his attention to the cell phone like device checking the stats. And one might think that he was texting or waiting for someone to reply. Standing with his lonesome self wishing for something, when in fact, he merely contemplated on the events that have happened so far.

There once was a time where he was as carefree as they come, and not in a pleasant way I might mention. He was still his grumpy personality but still not concerning himself with matters that he grumbled he wouldn't care for yet look where he is today. He was the child prodigy and the youngest of all Captains in the Soul Society.

He was Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya of the 10th division and he wore his white Haori with pride.

Sadly, he had more worrisome matters to acknowledge.

Hinamori–— Momo preferably, his childhood friend was anything but chipper. Her once peppy mood now melancholy, and her neat posture how she carried herself was worse for wear. Her idol was her everything. Her love for Captain Aizen was eternal. And it would stay that way till her last breath. No one could take her out of seclusion, not even the child prodigy himself. This is what he thought of day and night.

Toushirou was gone in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize a presence with him.

"Ne, things will be alright hmm?"

Toushirou broke from his trance and turned to see the owner of that voice. There she stood hands behind her back and leaning toward him with a small genuine smile on her face.

"Nani?" he asked bemused.

"Things will be alright" she repeated.

It irked him how she could be so happily content. She just didn't know what was really going on, and perhaps she was just another one of those humans who turn a blind eye. As they say, **'Ignorance is Bliss'**

Toushirou's facial expression did not change. "Hn." _shows what you know..._

"What's your name?" she asked.

Toushirou was getting irritated at the sight of her. He had other matters to deal with than make small chit-chat with a stranger.

"It's a simple question, unless you prefer I call you Shiro-kun, oh nameless one" she smiled.

Toushirou grew a pressure point on his forehead at his new found nick name.

"Don't call me that"

"Then please answer the question Shiro-kun"

He narrowed his eyes at the lilac haired girl. "Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushirou"

Her smile never faltered, and if anything it only gleamed as she pointed to herself. "Maemi" she said.

Toushirou lifted a brow, "Nani?"

Maemi giggled at his baffled expression, "It's my name, Maemi"

He rolls his eyes turning his head back to the view as the sun was setting half way already. _How long have I been here?_

"It's beautiful ne?" she said turning her head in the same direction.

"What is?"

"The sunset"

He stayed silent, Maemi got comfortable beside him as she put her bag down on the floor.

"It will be alright Toushirou"

Toushirou turned his head at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Whatever it is that worries you" she said keeping her attention at the setting sun.

"Don't preach to me, you know nothing"

"About your situation, no, but things will still be alright in the end. It's just how it is"

_Who was she to tell him that things will be okay? It certainly didn't feel okay, not now at least_, he thought.

While he was in the world of the living wasting time, Momo was in pain. What could this human possibly know what he's going through?

"People, who contemplate on what they could've done to make the situation better stand still and watch as their life crumbles, are burdened. Whereas, the people who dwell, but keeps moving forward no matter how bad its gotten, are content. Why wonder what you could've done, when you could wonder how to remedy the situation? Am I getting warmer? Besides, if whatever it is still continues to take a turn for the worst, it's not the end."

Toushirou placed his head down going over her words in his mind. She hit the nail on the head without any effort. He had been thinking of all the possibilities that would've have prevented Momo from getting hurt. Though in the end, she was hurt twice and he wasn't able to protect her as hard as he tried.

Maemi knew she was at least half right. She didn't want to pry his whole life's tragedy by persistent questions. If he wanted too or not, it was his decision and his alone. Maemi was just fine with that. She only wanted to comfort the boy who wore a frown on his face while watching something beautiful. Because, how do you watch the sunset and be resentful at the same time?

"Ne Toushirou, it's okay to smile once in awhile hmm?"

Maemi stuck out her hand, Toushirou looked at her with a bemused expression. The smile that never left her face greeted him gently and the hand she placed in front of him was welcoming. Maybe he didn't realize or decided a little change was not so bad, his lips curved upwards as he took her hand.

Maemi's smile widened, "That's a start."

_-- S m i l e --_

That day had given a little relief to the stressed out child prodigy. Maemi had taken him out to eat, which wasn't that bad as Toushirou thought it would. They walked around the streets awhile as she talked up a storm and making jokes lame or not; he was, for that moment, content. When he didn't talk, she spoke about her life in general and where it's lead her so far today. She also spoke about her goals and dreams and where she wanted to end up later in the future. Despite her excessive rambling, Toushirou was grateful for her company. Surprisingly there had been no hollow alert that night.

At the end, Maemi walked him home or Orihime's home.

"Ja ne Toushirou, I had fun and I hope you had fun too, otherwise I'd have to drag you somewhere else until you do" she chided.

The side of his mouth curved upwards as he nodded his head. "It was nice. Arigato ne"  
Maemi giggled then saluted him. "You're so superior, let loose once in a while hmm?"

_Oh you have no idea..._

"Ha! Ja!" Maemi waved at him then proceeded down the stairway.

Toushirou sighed as he watched her go out of sight around the corner. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt better.


End file.
